Who am I?
by CheatedDefeated
Summary: A baby born in the midst of a war, left to live a normal life on earth. An old Time Lord, said to be the last of his kind. An unusual meeting, the biggest adventure, a life changing discovery. The unknown girl finds out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

I'd wandered around for years. A year or so in one place, then I'd move on to the next. Laura White, Lauren White, Laura Waters, Laura Smith... I'd been them all. It had to be this way... Or people would question it. Question my age, question my looks. I was scared when they did this... because I didn't know why. I was petrified of what I am, what I could be, because I didn't have a clue. No one knew why... Even my parents couldn't explain it, because they didn't have a chance. My Mother died when I was twenty-three, my father just two years later. I stopped aging during that year, without any explanation why.

_My life was a whole bunch of_**_ why's._**

I knew nothing about myself... and there was times when I wanted to die, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'd just move to another place. A fresh start each time, new friends, new identity, new house. There was no way around it. I'd seen family and friends die, over and over again, and each time I wanted it to be me.

But there must have been a reason that I was like this? Why I am this? One day, I will find out.

I am the _unknown_ girl, _eight hundred and seventy three years old_, who's _real name_ hasn't been spoken in almost as many years.

* * *

**My first ever Doctor Who fan fiction, but I really wanted to write it after realizing just how much I love the eleventh doctor.**

**I will be posting more over the next few days, and I am also working on a trailer.. Will be posted on Wattpad too.**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	2. The Eleventh hour

**I made a Tumblr account for this fic- whoami-doctorwho .tumblr .com (take out the spaces of course!) It'll be kind of like Laura's diary, where pictures of their adventures are posted, kind of like spoilers for the next chapter and it'll let you know when I've updated too!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

"Two pounds fifty, please." I spoke, smiling at the man in front of me.

He dug into the pockets of his jeans and pulled out some coins. "Two pounds... ten, twenty, twenty, fifty!" He looked up and smiled back at me as he passed over the money.

"Thank you." I opened the till and dropped the coins into the right place. I'd moved to Leadworth almost three weeks ago. I'd driven through the small village on my way to the place I'd originally planned to go. It was lucky that the local bed and breakfast had room for me, because if I was completely honest, this was the place I needed to be. Country air, and plenty of old people to share stories with. Last week, I'd managed to get a job in the post office and I had a feeling that I'd be able to stay here for a while.

"I haven't seen you before.. New here?" The man spoke again.

I nodded. "Yes, I moved here a few weeks back."

"Thought so." He smiled. "I'm Rory."

"Laura." I told him another one of my fake names.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." I pushed the till shut, flicked my chocolate brown hair over my shoulder and leaned against the counter. "I think you're the youngest person I've met yet!"

He chuckled. "You clearly haven't met Amy..."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

He nodded, a large smile spread across his face. "Yeah!"

"Aw."

"Do you have many friends here? If you'd like, I could arrange something with Amy.. Get a few friends over, introduce you to a few mates?"

I nodded. "That would be great. I'm going to be here most days, you'll be able to find me."

"Good.. Right well, I'll be off."

"See you soon, Rory."

He smiled and walked away. I watched him go, then sat down on the stall behind me. The post office was rarely busy, only the odd few people wanting to buy stamps, or send packages to family that live outside the village... In fact it was rather boring. Although it paid decently and was probably one of the only jobs I would find here.

* * *

A couple of hours later, my lunch break started and I grabbed my coat and bag and headed back towards the Bed and Breakfast. As I stepped out of the post office, I glanced up at the sky... It looked strange, the sun was being covered by something dark... Like a total eclipse. It freaked me out a little, although I wasn't sure why. I shook my head and decided to cut across the village green, weaving through the people that had stopped to take photos.

I wasn't very far across the green when I spotted the man from this morning. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't taking photos of the sky; he was focused on a man walking his dog. "Rory?"

He quickly glanced over his shoulder at me, then back at the man. "Laura, this is so craz-"

Suddenly, a dark haired man ran across the green with a redhead in a police uniform following behind, and grabbed Rory's phone. I looked at the man, his trousers and shirt were ripped, and his hair was messy. I took a small step back in shock and looked at Rory's surprised face.

"The suns going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" The man questioned.

Rory looked at the redhead. "Amy."

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory. He's a friend." She spoke to the dark haired man, with a clear Scottish accent.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend." She stated.

"Amy."

The dark haired man glanced at me, and I felt my heart flutter a little. He was rather attractive. He quickly focused on Rory again and spoke. "Man and dog. Why?"

Rory looked back at the dark haired man and another look of surprise covered his facial features. "Oh my god, it's him."

"Just answer his question please." Amy looked rushed.

"It's him though, the Doctor. The raggedy Doctor." Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, he came back." Amy replied.

"But he was a story. He was a game." Rory stuttered. If I wasn't confused before, I was now. I looked between the three of them, deciding whether to ask questions or not.

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." The Doctor, well I assumed he was the Doctor after what Rory had just said, demanded.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's-" Rory started.

"-In hospital, in a coma." The doctor and Rory both finished speaking at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I questioned.

The three of them looked at me.

"Yeah..." Rory mumbled.

"Knew it. Multiform you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dominant mind." The Doctor stated. "I'm the doctor by the way."

"Laura." I told him, a smile on both of our faces. However, these faded when the Man barked at us. Amy, Rory and I looked over in shock.

"Prisoner zero." The Doctor informed us.

"What? There's a prisoner zero too?!" Rory cried.

"Yes." Amy answered.

I continued to watch the man and dog cautiously, until an eyeball appeared in front of me. I gasped as the abnormal mechanical eye looked around.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology.. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The doctor said, raising an unusual looking silver and green screwdriver up. He pressed a button on the side of it, and suddenly all of the street lights exploded. I let out a yelp as I jumped and looked around at the lights.

"What is going on?" I asked, looking at the doctor, extremely confused. Car alarms started to go off, also causing me to jump.

"Prisoner zero. Alien, came from a crack in my wall." Amy told me, before we all turned to look at a poor elderly lady as her mobility scooter zoomed off down the road.

"What? Are you joking? I-" I paused, at a loss of words. How could she have aliens coming out of the cracks in her wall? In all of my very long life, I'd never heard of anything so absurd!

I jumped again as a fire engine blared out two-tone and drove off down the road on its own.

"Oi! Come back here! Come back!" A fireman yelled as he chased it.

"I think someone's going to notice... Don't you?" The Doctor asked, a little sarcastically. The telephone box blew up and I stared at it wide eyed, then the screwdriver in the Doctor's hand started to spark and smoke. "No, no! No, don't do that!"

"Look it's going.." Rory said, turning my attention to the eye once more. It was retracting back up into the sky.

"No come back!" The Doctor called out. "He's here! Come back! He's here! Prisoner zero is here!"

Suddenly, Prisoner Zero melted and became squidgy, then disappeared down a drain.

"He's here! Prisoner zero is-"

The Doctor was cut off by Amy. "Doctor, the drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain!"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, of course it did."

It was quiet for a moment, then Amy spoke again. "What do we do now?"

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes." The Doctor replied. "Come on, think!"

I was still extremely confused, and if I was honest, a little scared too. "Seventeen minutes... Until what?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, they've sealed off the upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet..." The Doctor mumbled his reply as he looked up at the sky.

"Basically the end of the world." Amy put it plainly.

I blinked at her, not sure how to react. The end of the world? What?

"So that thing hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." The Doctor told her.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!"

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am." He stated.

"What's he on about?" Rory questioned.

"Who's late? Them?" I asked, pointing up at the large thing blocking the sun. "That's a space ship, right?"

The Doctor nodded, but didn't verbally answer.. Instead he spoke to Rory. "Nurse boy, give me your phone."

"How can he be real? He was never real!" Rory cried.

"Phone. Now. Give me." The Doctor ordered again.

Rory handed it to him, and stared as he flicked through the photos he'd taken. "He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him."

"These photos, they're all coma patients?" The Doctor questioned.

Rory blinked a few times, then answered. "Yeah."

"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

I stared at The Doctor, trying to take in everything he was saying.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy also looked confused now.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor told her, and slowly looked around. "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

Rory looked slightly offended. "Thanks."

"Jeff." Amy answered.

He looked even more offended. "Oh, thanks!"

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop." The Doctor faced the direction that he was going to head in, then quickly snapped his head back around to look at me. "You want to help?"

I took a deep breath. Did I? Well, I suppose I could get some of the credit for saving the world… "Yes."

"Good." The Doctor turned to look at Rory and Amy. "You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done."

Amy nodded and looked at Rory. "Your car. Come on."

"You, come with me." The Doctor said, pointing at me, then in the direction he wanted to go.

"But how can he be here?" Rory mumbled, slowly backing away. "How can the doctor be here?" Amy grabbed his arm and tugged him over to a Mini Cooper.

* * *

The Doctor didn't speak all the way to Jeff's house, nor did I. I didn't know whether my questions would seem stupid or not, so I kept my mouth shut. However, I was curious as to how he knew so much, and well.. Who he was.

The pair of us burst into Jeff's room, and he quickly sat up and looked at us, his eyes wide in shock. Both him and the laptop were on the bed.

"Hello. Laptop. Give me." The Doctor spoke.

"No, no, no, no. Wait!" Jeff cried, reaching out for the laptop.

The Doctor crossed the room. "It's fine. Give it here."

"Hang on!" Jeff cried.

The Doctor pulled the laptop away from him and I took a few steps closer so I could see the screen, but nothing could've prepared me for what was on it.

"Oh god.." I mumbled, quickly looking away, embarrassed at catching him looking at these things.

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff!" The Doctor muttered and closed the browser.

An elderly woman entered the room and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Gran." Jeff said.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking around at us all.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me." The Doctor paused for a moment. "Ah, and here they all are! All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"I like Patrick Moore." The woman spoke and I grinned at her.

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor told her, then looked up at me and winked. I smiled at him as my heart fluttered.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff said, as The Doctor typed away on the laptop.

"Can't I?"

Six faces appeared on the screen, all of them looking confused. The Doctor held up a wallet with a piece of paper in it. I watched as the people on screen tried to read it.

"Who are you?" A man that I recognized as Patrick Moore asked.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" Another questioned.

The Doctor tucked the wallet back into his pocket. "Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this."

It was quiet for a moment, before Patrick spoke again. "It's here too, I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor said.

It was quiet for a second, then another man spoke. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick asked, looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Patrick, behave." He told him.

"What does this virus do?" The second man spoke again.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the WiFi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." The Doctor started to lower his voice; "Jeff, you're my best man."

"You what?" Jeff said, a panicked look on his face.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?"

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." The Doctor told him, then turned and ran to the door, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind him.

"Okay, guys, let's do this." Jeff started.

The Doctor quickly paused, and I almost ran into him as he did so. He leaned around me. "Oh, and delete your internet history."

I tried not to giggle as the Doctor and I hurriedly ran out of the room.

* * *

Once we were outside, the Doctor paused again and looked around. He grabbed my arm once more and ran across the road. It took me a while to realize that he was headed over to the Fire Engine.

"A Fire Engine?" I questioned, wondering why we were walking towards it.

"We need to get to the hospital some how." He spoke.

Suddenly, Rory's phone started to vibrate and he quickly answered it. "Amy?"

I tried to listen, but it wasn't loud enough.

"Look in the mirror!" The Doctor stated. He was quiet again for a second, the spoke. "Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle." He smirked, then hung up the phone. He opened the door and pointed for me to get in, then ran around to the drivers side.

I climbed in and pulled the door shut, then turned to see him doing the same. "You do know how to drive don't you?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Of course!" He cried and started the Engine. The phone started to ring again, so he passed it to me. "Loudspeaker."

I quickly answered the phone and did what the Doctor asked.

"Are you in?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." Amy answered. "But so's Prisoner Zero."

I watched as The Doctor's face fell. My heart started to pound nervously.

"You need to get out of there." The Doctor told them.

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog." It was a voice I hadn't heard before, and from the looks of it, the Doctor hadn't either. He quickly pulled away and started to drive towards the hospital at high speed.

"I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone." Another voice.

"Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths."

The Doctor quickly glanced at me, the worry evident on his face, then focused back on the road.

"Oh, my God!" Rory cried.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" The Doctor asked, his voice panicked. There was no reply, so he spoke again. "Amy, talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." She cried.

"Which window are you?" The Doctor questioned as we turned into the hospital grounds.

"What, sorry?"

"Which window?"

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy tells us, then there is a loud clatter and the dial tone sounds.

"Doctor, she's hung up." I told him.

He sighed. "Come on."

"What's the plan?"

"You'll see!" The Doctor said, quickly stopping the fire engine. I looked up at the window, then turned around to see the Doctor getting out. I quickly pushed my door open and ran around to see him climbing onto the Engine. "Text them and tell them to duck!"

"Why?" I asked, unlocking the phone.

"Because we're going to climb in!"

I quickly typed out the text, then looked up as the doctor extended the ladder. Suddenly, he rammed it through the window, glass smashing everywhere, then climbed up. I hurried behind.

"Right! Hello. Am I late?" The Doctor climbed through the window and I slid through behind him, trying not to cut myself. I passed him the phone and he checked the time. "No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" A woman asked. I recognized her voice from the phone call.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor ordered. I looked up at the woman and her child, as the realization that she was Prisoner Zero hit me.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." She replied.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." The Doctor said.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" The woman asked.

"The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" The child tormented.

" The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." The woman spoke.

I frowned. Confused again, and saw that Amy and Rory looked the same.

The Doctor looked up at the clock. "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The clock said 00:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He lifted up the phone.

I spotted a bright light, and turned my head to look outside.

"Oh! And I think they just found us!" The Doctor cried.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." The woman spoke.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" The Doctor cried. We all stared at him awkwardly. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years."

All of a sudden Amy collapsed and the Doctor and I rushed to her side where Rory was already knelt.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." The Doctor spoke hurriedly.

"Doctor..." Rory spoke, I looked up at him and looked in the direction that he was staring in. Prisoner zero had transformed into The Doctor.

The Doctor also looked over at him. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

I frowned.. Surely he knew it was him?

"It's you." Rory and I both spoke simultaneously.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor stood and looked at Prisoner Zero.

"You don't know?" Rory was confused, as was I.

"Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" The Doctor quizzed Prisoner Zero and rushed over to stand in front of it.

A little girl ran around the corner and held the fake Doctor's hand.

"I'm not." The little girl spoke. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

_What?! That was Amy?!_

"No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me." The Doctor stated. He turned and ran over to the older Amy, kneeling at her side again. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

"No. No. No!" The younger one shouted, before it transformed into a long green slimy creature.

I blinked at it in shock, _was this really happening? _In all of my life, I'd never seen anything like it...

The Doctor rose up and stepped over Amy, walking towards the creature again. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." He smirked.

The bright light filled the room again, and the creature started thrashing around.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." A loud automated sound filled my ears.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." The creature hissed, then suddenly disappeared in a rush of wind. We all stared at the empty spot in silence for a few moments.

"Is it gone?" I questioned, my heart thumping at the possibility that it could come back.

The Doctor ran over to the window and stuck his head out. "Yes." He answered, then pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory looked at the Doctor, but he didn't reply.. Just simply patted Rory's head as he passed us.

Amy started to stir, and I quickly looked back down at her.

Rory focused back on his girlfriend. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?"

She slowly sat up and groaned; "What happened?"

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory told her.

The Doctor paused a few meters in front of us and started tapping away on the phone. "No, I didn't."

I slowly stood up and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Rory and Amy looked up at him too.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance."

"About what?" Rory asked.

"The bill." The Doctor said, lifting the phone to his ear. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now." He hung up and chucked the phone back to Rory. "Okay, now I've done it."

Rory caught the phone, as the Doctor started to walk away. "Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

I followed behind him, and heard Amy running along behind me. The Doctor pushed through the doors in front of us, and I pushed through them again as they closed.

"Where are you going?" Amy called from behind us, I could now hear Rory's footsteps too.

"The roof!" The Doctor replied. "No, hang on." He veered right and headed into a door labelled 'locker room'. Without a second thought, I went in there too, as did Amy and Rory.

He picked up some clothes off of the pegs, and pulled a shirt from a locker.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt." He chucked a few items of clothing behind him and I ducked a few pieces. "To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show."

Rory caught a shirt and stared at the Doctor. "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens." The Doctor didn't reply, just started to unbutton his shirt, his back to us."Aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor said, dropping his shirt on the floor. I watched as Amy's eyes widened a little, then turned back to look at the Doctor.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory cried. "Are you not going to turn your back?"

"Nope." Amy smirked and glanced at me, earning a smirk back.

* * *

We stepped out onto the roof, The Doctor in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck and Amy and Rory behind us. The Alien ship was hovering above head.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy looked up at the ship.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor stopped a few meters ahead of us. "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now."

A giant eyeball drops down and scans the Doctor as he pulls up his braces. My eyes widened,_ this one was huge!_

"You are not of this world." The automated voice stated.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor claimed. He looked down at his selection of ties and fiddled with them. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The automated voice asked.

"Important?" The Doctor threw a tie over his shoulder and I caught it. "What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" There was no answer as he threw another tie over his shoulder and Amy caught it. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

A large hologram of the world projected between them, and I passed the tie to Rory before curiously taking a few steps towards it.

"No." The Atraxi answered.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

The projection continued to move and show more images.

"No."

"Okay. One more. Just one." The Doctor did up his top button. "Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many."

The projection showed images of large robots and what I assumed was other Aliens. Each and every one of them just as strange as the one before.

The Doctor did his bow tie. "And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?"

The projection played videos of lots of different men, and I watched carefully, wondering who they were. The Doctor turned and grabbed a jacket from Rory, then stepped through the projection.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."

I watched in amazement, the wind blowing my hair all over the place, as the eyeball zoomed back to its ship and left, very fast.

"What..?" I mumbled, my voice barely a whisper.

Suddenly, there was an unusual sound, and the Doctor winced and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a glowing key and grinned.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good?" Amy asked, and I turned to look at her. "Who were they?"

There was no answer, so we looked back in the direction of the Doctor.. But he was gone. I snapped my head up to see that the door was open, signalling that The Doctor had run through it.

"Come on!" I called, and started to run back into the hospital.

* * *

A few minutes later, I paused on the front steps, slightly out of breath.

"Where is he?" I asked as Amy and Rory stopped either side of me.

"My garden!" Amy cried and started to run again. "The blue box!"

"That's real too? That's here?!" Rory ran off after her, so I quickly followed them.

We ran across the green and down the lane, into Amy's garden. We pushed through the gate and ran through the small arch, slowly coming to a halt.

The unusual noise from the roof filled my ears again, and I stepped to the side to see what Amy and Rory were looking at. A blue police box was slowly fading away, like dematerializing.

I stared at it. _Had the Doctor gone into there?_

"He's leaving again." Amy whispered.

I turned to look at her and she had her eyes closed. Rory placed his hand on Amy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Who was he?" I asked quietly, looking back to see that the box was now gone.

Other than the fact that he was called The Doctor and knew a lot about Alien's, I really didn't have a clue who he was.

Amy sighed and opened her eyes. "You'd better come inside. I'll explain."


	3. The beast below - Part one

**Thank you for your reviews! They're really sweet. Oh, and thanks for the favorite/follows too!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter!**

_**The beast below - part one.**_

* * *

"Oh bloody hell that was a good night!" Rory cried, as we walked out of the small pub into the dimly lit street. Rory had invited me to his Stag do, and Amy wanted me to go and keep an eye on him.

I threw my head back and let out a laugh. "You can say that again!"

"I can't believe you fell off of that chair! What an intoxicated mess you are!" He chuckled.

"I didn't fall, Jimmy pulled it back so I missed it!" I corrected. It had been two years since I met Rory, and we were really good friends. I was also extremely close with Amy. It was unusual for me to get so friendly with people due to the fact that one day I would have to pack up and leave, and eventually drop all contact with them. I mean, I have 'old friends' that are in their eighties, some practically on their death beds.. Some actually dead now. I've lived through the great depression, seen the Titanic sink, been married to a soldier in the Hundred Years' War (everyone needed to love and be loved, right?) and even worked for Richard II! I'm not even sure_ how_ or _why_ I let it evolve into such a good friendship, I shouldn't have... It was going to be hard to say goodbye whenever the time comes to leave, and I'm almost certain that it can't be too much further away. I've been here two years, soon enough people will start to notice that I'm not aging at all, and my brunette locks aren't starting to go grey now that I was 'reaching my thirties'.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you home?" Rory had stopped chuckling and had paused at the turning I needed to go down.

"It's fine. We're in Leadworth, I'm not exactly going to get kidnapped by some strange man am I?"

"Well, you never know." Rory grinned. "I'll let you go then."

I smiled and we both leaned in for a hug. "Good night Rory."

"Night, Laura!" Rory pulled back and started to walk away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time,_ 11.54_.. Well, I had six minutes to try and get home before the lights go out. _Perhaps wearing heels wasn't a good idea._

I started off down the road, sliding my phone back into my pocket as I did so. The further away from the center of the Village I walked, the darker it became as the lights were more spread apart. It was a fairly chilly night, and I couldn't wait to just hop into my nice warm bed. All of a sudden, a cold wind picked up, and I wrapped my coat around myself tighter and held it in place. I started to walk a bit quicker, when an odd, yet vaguely familiar sound filled my ears. My heart pounded as I quickly span around, forgetting about holding on to my coat, the cream cotton blowing about behind me. The blue Police box materialized in front of me, and I stared in astonishment. I froze on the spot and continued to stare, right up until the door swung open and the same raggedy doctor from two years ago stepped out.

He looked around.. almost like he was lost, then spotted me. "Oh, Laura! Oh..."

"Doctor?"

"I was headed to Amy's... But apparently the TARDIS had other ideas. She must have wanted to pick you up first!"

"Pick me up?" I questioned. _He's just appeared from no where and told me that his police box wanted to pick me up? So much for not getting kidnapped by a strange man!_

"Yep! Come on, get in!" He stepped to the side and held the door open for me.

"You're absolutely barmy! You know that right?"

"I'm completely bonkers, but the best people are!" He flashed me a grin and tilted his head to cue me to move, causing my heart pound and my stomach to fill will butterflies.

I hesitated for a moment, then slid past him into the blue box, and gasped at the sight in front of me._ It was bigger on the inside._

"Yes, it's bigger on the inside." He chuckled and brushed past me, running up the steps. The door swung shut behind me and I slowly followed him up the steps.

_How did he know what I was thinking?_ "Are you a mind reader as well as a man that has high knowledge in aliens and travels around in a big blue box?"

"Nope!" He cried. "I'm an alien that travels around the universe saving planets and alien colonies."

My mouth dropped open a little. "You're an alien?!"

"Yes, a nine-hundred and seven year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." He started to press buttons on the large console that was directly in the middle of the room.

_ Nine-hundred and seven... I was almost as old as him_... Of course I couldn't say anything about it though. _But he might know why I'm like this!_ I sighed and leaned against the Console. It vibrated beneath my fingers, almost like a contented hum.

"Oh, she likes you!" The Doctor cried, sending me another one of his grins.

"She?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh you boys and your toys!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the TARDIS materialized in Amy's garden. I had been sat on the steps as the Doctor fiddled with the console, neither of us speaking. I was mulling over whether I could say anything about my aging situation.

He rushed over to the door, and glanced over his shoulder at me. "You coming, Laura?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I got to my feet and followed him out of the door to find Amy legging it across the garden in her nightie.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." The Doctor called out to her and patted the TARDIS a few times.

She paused under the arch and gaped at the Doctor. "It's you. You came back."

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

She took a few steps closer. "And you kept the clothes."

The Doctor looked down at what he was wearing. "Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor fingered the tie.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So what do you think?"

Amy frowned, confused. "Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means. Well," The Doctor shrugged. "it means come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like." He answered.

Amy looked up at the TARDIS, her eyes wide. She still didn't appear to have noticed me. "All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero."

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." He grinned.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff..." Amy took a step closer to the Doctor as a look of anger stormed across her face. "That was two years ago!"

"...Oh. Oops."

"Yeah."

"So that's-"

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

She looked up at the TARDIS again. "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up.. So, coming?!"

"No."

"What?!" I cried.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry." The Doctor shook his head. "I'll soon fix that."

He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS door opened behind me. I turned around and watched it open, then glared at the Doctor.

"Why didn't you do anything cool like that when you picked me up?!"

He shrugged and slid past me. "Because you were easy."

I twisted and followed him into the box. "Oh you will regret saying that, Doctor!"

He chuckled.

I turned to look as Amy slowly made her way in behind us, taking in how big it was on the inside.

The Doctor turned and stood by her side. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." He then hopped up the steps to the console.

"I'm in my nightie." She mumbled and took a few steps closer to me.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will.. Where do you want to start?"

She narrowed her eyes and stomped up the steps. "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

Amy pressed something on the console, then quickly jumped back. "Oh, do you?"

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming!" The Doctor tapped a bell a few times.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy questioned.

I hopped up the stairs, a huge smile on my face. "So you're coming?!"

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago." The Doctor answered. "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." Amy mumbled.

I shot her a look, wondering why she wasn't telling the Doctor that her 'stuff' was actually her wedding. She shot a look back as if to tell me to shut up, then looked back at the Doctor.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." He said. A screwdriver rose from a slot in the console and he quickly took hold of it. "Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear." He pointed it across the room, like a child playing with a new toy.

I rolled my eyes, as he started to fiddle about with things on the console again.

Amy pressed another button and I quickly pulled her hand away. She twisted around and looked up at the ceiling, before snapping around to face the Doctor. "Why me? Why us?"

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes." Amy and I spoke simultaneously.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while." The Doctor lifted a phone and put it to his ear, then placed it back down again. "My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

"Okay." Amy turned around and walked around the console.

The Doctor grinned at me excitedly, and I returned it, then he played with a switch on a monitor. I wandered over to where Amy was leaning on the banister.

"So, are you okay, then?" The Doctor joined us moments later. "Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know."

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said." Amy looked up at the ceiling again. "It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"He still is.." I muttered. The Doctor softly nudged me.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important... Laura learnt this one earlier, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." He chuckled and ran over to the console. Amy and I ran after him. "Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything!"

He pulled down a lever and the TARDIS shook to a start. Amy let out a squeal, and the Doctor turned to look at me, a smile set on his face.

"This is so exciting!" I cried. "We're going to see other planets and aliens and things that people say don't exist!"

The Doctor let out a laugh, causing Amy and I to laugh too.

_This was the most amazing thing that had happened to me in my entire life!_

* * *

I'd gone to explore to TARDIS, escaping the thousands of questions that Amy had to ask the Doctor.

Swimming pool in the library? I had to see this. Although, the Doctor did explain that they could be separate now.

I wandered through one of the many corridors, stopping to peek into rooms every now and again. I'd figured that if the TARDIS didn't want me to go into a room, it would be locked, or I'd hear the click of a lock as I got closer. I turned a corner and a door was on my right. I slowly walked towards it, wondering what I'd find, and pushed the door open to reveal a library. A very big, very full, library. I took a few steps into it and softly slid my fingers along one shelf, looking around in amazement. I crossed the room and read a few of the titles. _The mystery of Edwin Drood, A house to let, Great expectations.._ Well, the Doctor must be a Dickens fan.

"Laura?" I heard my name being called and walked back over to the Library door. "Laura?!"

I poked my head out of the door and shouted; "Library!" then waited for someone to find me.

A few seconds later, the Doctor appeared from around the corner. "Ah, Laura!"

"You called?"

"Yes, bedroom. I'll show you where your bedroom is." He said. I stepped out of the Library and let the door shut behind me. The Doctor led me back down the corridor. "I see you found the Library. Do you like it?"

I nodded. "It's huge! And you have so many books!"

"Feel free to borrow a book at any time. But please, take care of them, I've had a lot of them for centuries, don't want them broken now! Especially the Dickens' classics, I'll tell you the story about how I got them another time though!"

"Have you met him?"

"Dickens?"

"Yes."

"I have, lovely chap, I'll tell you that story another day too!" He paused outside a door. "And this is your room..."

I smiled at him excitedly, before pushing the door open. I gasped at the sight in front of me. It looked just like the room I'd had in the late 1800's. "Its beautiful..." I whispered, looking around. The walls were covered in a baby blue gloss, the floor was wooden with a black and gold flowered rug in the middle of the room. The furniture was white and gold and it all matched, the bed, the dresser, the candle holders, the mirror, the chair and table in the corner.

"The TARDIS likes to design the bedrooms in a way that she thinks the occupant will enjoy." The Doctor told me, taking a step closer to me, letting the door swing shut.

I gently patted the wall. "Thank you." I spoke, getting a hum in reply.

"See, I told you that she likes you!"

I grinned whilst I slowly crossed the room to the bed and took a seat. I slid my hand across the pale pink and gold, frilly bedding, before flopping backwards.

"I really didn't know you were into the whole vintage look, I definitely wouldn't have put you down as one to like the Classic's."

I quickly sat up again and narrowed my eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, no, no, I di-" The Doctor spluttered. "I didn't mean to insult you."

I watched as he tried to find a better way to explain what he meant, trying to hide my giggle as he thought I really was insulted.

"I just meant that I thought you were more of a modern, sleek, square kind of person."

I finally let myself go and burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, god! I've never seen you so speechless."

He rolled his eyes and crossed the room to sit down next to me. "Oh I see how it is! Taking this old Doctor for a ride! I could easily take you back home you know!"

I slowly stopped laughing and looked at him. "But you won't."

"Won't I?"

"Of course not..." I stood up and skipped over to the wall opposite the bed. I leaned back on it and stretched my arms out. "My good old friend the TARDIS wouldn't let you do that! She came to get me first, remember!"

He chuckled, causing me to laugh again and I covered my face as I did so.

When I was finally done with my little giggle fest, I moved my hands to see the Doctor just sat there watching me, a different look on his face. "What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing down into a frown.

He blinked a couple of times before answering. "Nothing.. I just, I don't know." He stood up. "I feel like I've seen you do that before."

"What? Stretch out across a wall?"

"No." He shook his head. "Laugh like that, and cover your face."

I hadn't done that in front of the doctor before.. Had I? When I met him two years ago, I hadn't laughed at all, I was too scared.. And I hadn't done it earlier? _Oh god_, had I met him before? Hundreds of years back or something?

"Oh, I don't know! I've met a lot of people, I get confused!" He shrugged and walked towards the door. "I'd better find Amy before she causes some kind of trouble."

I smiled. "Yeah... Make sure she's not drowning in the swimming pool or something!" I joked.

He chuckled and pulled the door open. "Come to the console room in about ten minutes?"

I nodded and he left, smiling at me. I stared at the door as it closed, before walking over to the bed._ Surely I would remember if I'd met him before? I mean, he was a strange man.. An alien! I couldn't have forgotten that, could I?_

* * *

I walked down the steps into the Console room to find it empty.. However I could hear the Doctor and Amy's voices. I looked around and spotted that the front doors were open, so I hopped down the steps to find the two of them.

I stepped out of the door to see Amy floating in the sky, the Doctor holding on to her ankle.

"Ah, Laura!" The Doctor twisted his head to look at me. "Care for a float?"

I looked up at Amy, then shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you."

The Doctor chuckled and started to pull Amy back in. "Come on, Pond!"

Amy clung onto him and burst out laughing.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space!" Amy took in a large breath of air. "What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine." The Doctor knelt down and looked over the edge. There was a strange looking city beneath us. "Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." He stood up and ran back over to the console. I followed him and the doors shut behind me.

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"Migrating to the stars!"

I turned to look for Amy... But she wasn't in sight. "Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!" Amy and I cried simultaneously. The Doctor looked at me, then noticed Amy wasn't there and rushed over to the doors. He opened it to reveal Amy hanging on to the roof.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship!" He pulled her down and back into the TARDIS, then the three of us hopped up the steps to the Console. The Doctor pressed a few buttons before an image appeared on a monitor to my left. I took a step closer and looked at it. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Course we can. But first, there's a thing." He turned and slide between Amy and I, walking around the Console.

"A thing?" I asked, confused.

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One." He held a looking glass over his eye. "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

An video appeared on the screen next to the Doctor's head, and we all turned to look at it. There was a young girl crying.

"Ooo, that's interesting."

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that." Amy said.

"Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" I asked, but there was no reply. We both looked around for him, then I spotted him on the screen and nudged Amy. She looked at me and I pointed to the screen, so we both watched it. The Doctor was talking to the weeping girl.

"Doctor?" Amy mumbled.

The Doctor looked up at the camera and gestured for us to join him.

"Well... Lets go then!" I cried, and skipped towards the door.


	4. The beast below - Part two

**Here's the second part of the Beast below! Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

_**The Beast below - Part Two.**_

* * *

"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." The sound of a loud Tannoy filled my ears. I looked up at the ceiling, then scanned around the room. It looked just like a London market! ...But on a space ship.

Amy started to walk towards The Doctor, spinning around as she did so. He watched in amusement. "I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries!"

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place." He put an arm around Amy and guided her away. "Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I asked as I quickly followed.

"Come on, use your eyes! Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" He quizzed.

A person drove past on a bike and I watched.

"Is it the bicycles?" Amy answered. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie."

Amy looked down at her body, hers eyes widening as she did so. "Oh my God, I'm in my nightie!"

The Doctor chuckled and turned to me. "Now, come on, look around you." He put an arm around me, a strangle tingle rushing through my body as he did so. He pulled me closer to Amy. "Actually look."

"London Market is a crime-free zone." The Tannoy blared out.

Amy and I stared up at the ceiling, still not understanding what he meant.

"Life on a giant star-ship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor walked over to a table and picked up a pint glass of water, he inspected it for a second, then placed it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The man who was sat at the table questioned him.

The Doctor looked at it for a moment then returned it to the table. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?" He turned and walked back over to Amy and I.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy quizzed.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track." The Doctor continued walking. "Now, police state. Do you see it yet?"

"Where?"

He clicked his fingers and pointed towards the same little girl that was crying. "There." He started to walk over to her, but paused and sat on the bench opposite. Amy and I sat either side of him.

"One little girl crying. So?"

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

I nodded.

"Are you a parent?"

He didn't answer Amy's question. "Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

The lift 'dinged' and the girl stood up and got into it. My heart sunk a little at the fact that I couldn't help her.

"Where'd she go?"

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a colorful wallet. "Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." He passed it to Amy.

I looked over at the creepy smiling things in the booth. "But they're just things..."

"They're clean." The Doctor stated, causing me to look at him confused. "Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!" Amy cried.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" He chuckled and Amy glared at him. "Gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." He stood up. "Badly." He jumped over the back of the bench and I ran around it to watch him walk away.

Amy quickly stood up and called after him. "So is this how it works, Doctor?" He twisted to look at her. "You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes." He grinned, and Amy span around, a determined look on her face.

"Right, lets go!" She cried and we started to walk towards the lifts. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the doctor had disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

We walked down the corridor looking around for the place it said in the wallet.

We passed a bunch of rubbish bins, when a voice came from nowhere. "You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace."

We both span around and found the little girl, Mandy, stood in front of us in her school uniform.

"You dropped this." I said and Amy held out the wallet.

Mandy took it and walked away. "Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me."

Amy and I followed her, but stopped when she did, a building that had been cornered off in front of us.

"What's that?" Amy questioned.

"There's a hole. We have to go back." Mandy started to walk away, when Amy spoke again.

"A what? A hole?"

I looked at the large 'KEEP OUT' sign.. There was no way that I was going in there.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps." Amy walked towards it. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign."

"Amy, you can't go in there!" I told her, then noticed that the little girl was staring worriedly at one of those creepy booths.

She ignored me and looked at Mandy. "What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?"

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Mandy answered, looking back at Amy.

"About what?" I asked.

"Below."

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." Amy started to pick the lock with a hair clip.

"You sound Scottish." Mandy stated.

"She is."

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy replied.

"No. They wanted their own ship."

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes."

"And you're from London?"

I nodded. "But not this London... Past London, I think."

"So, how did you get here?"

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy." Amy said, glancing up at me.

"Your boyfriend?" Mandy asked.

I shook my head.

"Yours?" Mandy looked at me.

"Nope... Just, a friend.."

"Oh." Amy gasped.

"What?" I looked at the redhead, as did Mandy.

"Nothing. It's just, I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind."

"Slip your mind?!" I cried.

"Married?"

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely." Amy said.

"When?" Mandy asked.

"Well, it's kind of weird..."

I looked up at the thing in the booth and it was no longer smiling. Instead a freaky frown was on its face. _When had that happened?_ I shuddered and looked back down at Amy.

"A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did?" Amy mumbled, before kneeling down up excitedly. "Hey, hey. Result! Coming?"

I stepped through the barrier and looked into what Amy had just opened.

"No!" Mandy cried.

I looked at the thing in the booth again, and it was now scowling with its teeth on show. Well, there was no way on earth that I would be staying with that thing!

"Suit yourself." Amy shrugged and started to crawl into the building.

"Stop! You mustn't do that!"

I got down on my knees and crawled in after Amy. It was fairly dark inside, with a pulsing red light. We both stared at the light for a second, before Amy started fiddling with the things around her. I looked down and spotted a wind-up torch.

"Torch?" I picked it up and passed it to Amy.

"Thank you!" She stood up and twisted it to turn it on. I also clambered to my feet, slowly looking up at what was in front of us. There was a giant slimy thing, that looked a bit like a tentacle..

"Oh, my God. That's weird. That's-"

Suddenly, the tentacle lashed at Amy and I. Amy let out a scream and jumped backwards, as I stared at it in shock. It tried to lash at us again, but Amy dropped the torch, grabbed the back of my coat and dragged me out backwards.

The tentacle disappeared as I shuffled out backwards on my bum, the light of the outside far too bright for my eyes. I scrunched them shut, only to open them and see that Amy and I were surrounded by men in black cloaks, hoods over their heads.

"What is that?!" I cried. "Who are you?!"

One of the men lifted his hand and a load of gas emitted from his ring, right into Amy's face. As she inhaled it, her eyes started to close and she fell backwards.

"What did you do to her?!" I cried, then turned around to find a ring exactly the same just inches from my face.

I tried to hold my breath so that the gas couldn't knock me out, but that was unsuccessful, as just mere moments later I sucked in a breath of air, my eyes becoming heavy... slowly falling backwards to the floor. The last thing I saw before my mind was clouded in darkness, was the solemn faces of the men around us.

* * *

I slowly came to, my eye lids fluttering a little. I let out a gasp as the sight of one of those creepy booths developed in front of me. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was sat in a small room with four screens in front of me.

"Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty B." The computer made me jump as it started to speak. "Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognizes the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll."

I stared up at the four screens as writing appeared on them, the computer speaking it too.

"Name: Unknown. Age: Unknown."

Suddenly, the screens started to blur and the computer switched off.

"What...?" I whispered to myself, more than confused. I looked to the side at the creepy thing in the booth again, and decided that I didn't want to stay in there any longer. I jumped up off of the chair and rushed over to the door, pushing on it. However it wouldn't open, and I could feel myself starting to panic. I banged my fists on it a few times before I started to yell. "Help! Someone let me out! Please help!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and I almost fell out of it. I gripped onto the frame and looked up to see the Doctor stood there with his screwdriver in hand.

I was so bloody relieved to see him, that I dived into him and flung my arms around his neck, ignoring that same tingling sensation from earlier. "Oh thank god you're here!"

The Doctor awkwardly patted my back and let out a little cough. I quickly pulled back and smiled at him, sort of embarrassed.

"Right, er, lets go and find Pond!" The Doctor said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. We spotted Mandy sat on a red bench and rushed over. "Where's Amy?"

"In there!" She said, pointing at the door in front of her.

The Doctor walked over to the door and started pointing his screwdriver at it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Mandy.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah, it was just a bit strange..."

The door burst open, like mine had. Mandy jumped up off of the chair and looked into the door. I peered inside too, whereas the Doctor bounced in to look at a very distressed Amy.

There was a video of her playing on the screens in the background. "Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real."

"Amy?" The Doctor tries to catch her attention.

"You've got to find the Doctor!" The Amy on screen cried.

Amy reached down and pressed a button, resulting in the video turning off.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked.

Amy looked around wide-eyed.

The Doctor stepped closer to Amy and hopped up onto a chair, then started to scan a device in the ceiling. I stepped in and pulled Amy over to me, giving her a comforting hug.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?"

"Because everyone does." Mandy stated. I snapped my head around to look at her, I'd forgotten that she was there. "Everyone chooses the Forget button."

_I didn't... I didn't see anything to forget._

The Doctor jumped down from the chair and walked towards the young girl. "Did you?"

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor span on his heel and walked back over to the computer.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me." Amy spoke.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not? You look human." Amy wandered over to the Doctor's side.

I frowned.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

"It didn't play for me..." I spoke up.

"It didn't pl-!" The Doctor span around to look at me. "It didn't what?!"

"It didn't play... I didn't choose anything."

The Doctor frowned and stared at me. _Did he know why? Maybe he could figure out what I am?_

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

He turned back to the machine. "No. There were, but there aren't. Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't."

Amy frowned a little.

The Doctor stepped back. "Not ever. Because this is what I do, every time, every day, every second." He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government."

The Doctor smacked the Protest button and the door slammed shut, trapping us inside. I felt the panic starting to rise up inside of me again. I heard a grinding noise and snapped my head around to look as the creepy thing in the booth twisted around, the same freaky scowl appearing on its face. The Doctor quickly put an arm around my waist and yanked me backwards. The three of us huddled into the corner.

Suddenly, the floor creaked open to reveal a rather large hole.

"Say wheee!" The Doctor cried, grinning.

Amy started to scream, causing me to jump and grip hold of the two of them. The floor below us disappeared and I lost my grip on the pair of them as we fell into the deep hole. I could feel the contents of my stomach rising up into my mouth as we fell at speed. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to reach the end.

I heard a splat and a groan as the Doctor hit the bottom of the pit. A few seconds later, I dropped to the floor too, however there was less of a 'splat' and more of a 'thump'. The floor was also incredibly hard.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Urgh, Laura." The Doctor grumbled.

I opened my eyes and gasped when I realised that I hadn't hit the floor. "Oh bloody hell, crap! I'm sorry!" I cried and rolled off of the Doctor's body, this time splatting into the gunk on the floor.

The Doctor quickly got to his feet, as Amy's scream became audible again and she landed with a splat.

I pushed up off of the ground and tried to hold back a gag. "Oh god, this place stinks!"

"Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." The Doctor stated, holding his screwdriver up to the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Amy questioned, lifting up some of the gunk whilst staring at it with a disgusted facial expression.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire." The Doctor paused for a second. "What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy got to her feet and threw a lump of something at the Doctor.

He dodged it, then knelt down to sniff another lump of something. "Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy knelt down next to him. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor mumbled.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it." She reached out and yanked me down to the floor. I cringed as my hands and knees landed in the gunk. "Wet and slimy."

All of a sudden, there was a distant animal noise, and the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a..."

My face fell and I clambered to my feet as I realised where we were..

"So." The Doctor tried to change the subject.

"It's a what?" Amy jumped up.

"The next word is kind of a scary word." He grabbed Amy's hands. "You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm."

Amy dropped his hands and frowned as she said: "Omm."

"It's a tongue." The Doctor said._ I knew it._

"A tongue?" Amy's face fell.

"A tongue. A great big tongue!" He grinned.

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!" Amy cried.

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy."

"Doctor!" I snapped, not impressed with his joke.

"How do we get out?"

The Doctor span around. "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?!"

The Doctor held up his screwdriver again. "Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is... closed for business."

I looked up to see what the Doctor was looking at, and it revealed a large set of teeth.

"Ergh.." I grumbled.

"We could try, though." Amy suggested.

Suddenly, the floor started to vibrate. "No, stop, don't move!"

I look at him, my eyes wide, wondering what the _hell_ was happening!

"Too late. It's started!"

"What has?" Amy asked, in an incredibly high pitched voice as we were flung backwards.

"Swallow reflex!" The Doctor called out as he slipped and landed on his back. He quickly scrambled onto his knees as we were shaken about and pointed his screwdriver at one of the 'walls'.

"What are you doing?" Amy cried.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?!" Amy was completely oblivious to the fact that we were about to be chucked up.

"Think about it!" The Doctor and I spoke at the same time.

The three of us paused as the sound of a gag filled our ears. A hug wave of vomit was flying right at us, and I felt like throwing up just at the sight of it!

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity..." The Doctor looked at me and smiled. "Geronimo!"

Amy started to scream again and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the large wave of puke to hit us.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and a wave of nausea hit me. I rolled onto my side and held my nose, the awful stench not helping the tiniest bit.

I heard a splatter as Amy splashed about on the floor behind me.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." The Doctor told us. I looked over to where he was standing in the corner, fiddling with his screwdriver again.

"Where are we?" Amy questioned.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks."

I slowly sat up, certain that I wasn't about to repeat what that _thing_ had just done, and stared at the two of them.

"Oh, that's not the pipe.." The Doctor mumbled.

Amy stood up. "Oh." She sniffed her arm and almost gagged. "Phew. Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?"

Amy looked down at what he was pointing to. I slowly climbed to my feet, still feeling a little queasy.

"A forget button?" I couldn't see it, I was still trying to stand up.

"Yes!" The Doctor answered. Two lights switched on behind us, and I turned around to look at it. "That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick."

There was two of the booths behind me. The Doctor walked towards them. "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?"

It changed into a frown face.

"No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?"

They changed to a scowl.

"Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"

Suddenly, the booths opened and the creepy things inside stepped out.

I gasped and watched from where I was stood as the Doctor and Amy backed up. "Doctor?"

The next thing I knew, the door behind me slammed shut and someone in a cloak stomped past me. Amy and the Doctor turned to look at her, before quickly moving out of the way. The woman in the cloak lifted up her hands, two gun shots echoed around the tiny room, and the creepy things fell to the floor, unmoving. The woman flipped the gun around her finger and shoved it in her pocket.

"What even are they?!" I asked.

"Smilers." The Doctor answered, then turned to the woman in the cloak. "Look who it is! You look a lot better without your mask."

The woman grinned at the Doctor, then turned to Amy. "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz Ten."

"Hi."Amy replied, as they shook hands.

"Yuck." The woman wiped her hand. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick."

The woman turned to look at me. "And you're Laura."

I nodded.

"I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to get any more sick on me." She walked over to the door where Mandy appeared. She put her arm around her, then spoke again. "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

The Doctor, Amy and I followed along behind her.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor questioned.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." Liz threw some mechanical box at him and he caught it, then examined it. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

She smiled. "You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot." The Doctor pointed at her and ran his hands through his hair. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?"

The Smilers started to jolt about, and I snapped my head to look at them.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz stated.

The Doctor grabbed Amy and I and pulled us along behind Liz and Mandy. We walked into what looked like a basement, then Liz started talking again.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy."

The Doctor's mouth fell open. "Liz Ten."

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth... And down!" She shouted. We all ducked as she span around and shot behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see the Smilers being gunned down again. She giggled, then straightened her face as she looked down at the Doctor. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

The Doctor grinned, then stood up and yanked a door open. He hopped out and the rest of us followed, Liz last. She pulled the door shut behind us.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." Liz stated.

The Doctor poked his head through some of the bars in the wall. I looked up to see one of those tentacles again, like when Amy and I snuck into that building.

"Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz said, looking too. "Any ideas?"

"Doctor, we saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Amy told him, as he waved his sonic screwdriver around.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it." Liz had started to sound angry. "Come on. Got to keep moving."

Amy and I started to walk after them, but then noticed that the doctor hadn't moved an inch. He was still staring up at the thing inside the bars.

"Doctor?" Amy stopped and started walking back to him.

"Oh, Amy. We should never have come here." He spoke, his voice quiet.

He turned and walked towards me, Amy was frozen on the spot this time. The Doctor gently placed his hand on my back, leading me out of the corridor.


	5. The beast below - Part three

**Thank you for your reviews and for the favorite/follows! You guys are awesome! If you have any questions to ask.. feel free, I will answer them!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter!**

_**The beast below - part three.**_

* * *

I sat down on the floor, my legs crossed, back straight, still trying to forget about the sickly feeling I got after being covered in vomit. Mandy was sat on a chair, Amy was doing her hair in the mirror next to it and the Doctor was talking to Liz. She had taken us up to the State Apartments.

The Doctor stepped over lots of glasses of water, each and every one different sizes and shapes. "Why all the glasses?" He asked.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." She answered from where she was sat on her bed.

He picked up a mask and looked at it. "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

The Doctor walked closer to the bed, still looking at the mask. "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"Forty. Why?"

"What, you're fifty now? No way!" Amy said, turning to look at Liz.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

Amy and Mandy sat on the love seat at the end of the bed, so I climbed up onto the chair that Mandy had just vacated.

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor asked about the mask as he took a seat on the bed.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah? So what?"

"Oh, Liz. So everything."

I jumped as the door opened, and looked over too see that a group of those men in the dark hooded cloaks had walked in.

"What are you doing?!" Liz demanded. "How dare you come in here!"

The Doctor and Amy stood up, staring at the men.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." One spoke.

Liz got up and stood beside the Doctor. "Why would I do that?"

Suddenly, the man's headed twisted around and he became a Smiler. My mouth dropped open and I climbed to my feet, getting ready to run if need be.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked.

"Half Smiler, half human." I could almost hear the smile in the Doctor's voice.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen." Liz stated. The Doctor watched, amused. "On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." The Smiler answered.

"I am the highest authority!" Liz snapped.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am."

* * *

We were all led to the Tower by the Smilers/men in cloaks. I looked around the room and shuddered. It looked like a creepy basement. Amy bent over and looked through a grating, where tentacles were flailing about.

"Doctor, where are we?" She asked.

"The lowest point of Starship UK." He spun around. "The dungeon."

An elderly man with grey hair approached Liz. "Ma'am."

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz stated. I stepped around the man and stood next to The Doctor.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor said, looking over his shoulder. As a young dark-skinned boy walked past, the Doctor gently reached out and ruffled his hair. I smiled at him,_ how sweet._

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne spoke. Liz watched as the children passed her.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" The Doctor turned and walked towards the middle of the room, where something that looked like a brain was pulsating. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

I took a step closer and leaned over the barrier to see it properly. There was some ind of giant electrode.. _thing_.. pointing down at it.

"What's that?" Liz questioned.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button."

"I don't understand." Liz frowned.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on." The Doctor walked around to Liz. "The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine."

The Doctor was starting to look angry.

"And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what." He ran over to the grating and yanked the top off, allowing the tentacle to thrash about. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear!" He soniced the tentacle, causing an awful screaming sound to fill our ears.

I winced. "Doctor..."

I looked over at Amy as she started to cover her ears.

"Doctor!" I called again, but he still didn't stop.

Liz started to back away, wincing and shaking her head. "Stop it!"

The Doctor lowered his screwdriver and let go of the button.. The screaming sound stopped.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Liz circled Hawthorne. "Who did this?!"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." He said.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now."

No one moved.

"I said now!" Liz snapped. "Is anyone listening to me?!"

The Doctor picked up her mask. "Liz. Your mask."

"What about my mask?" She questioned as the Doctor threw it across the room to her.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say."

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

I frowned, confused.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz claimed.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again," The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a computer. Everyone, including myself, rushed behind. I paused next to the Doctor. "always leading you here."

Liz looked down at the computer, as did everyone else. There were two buttons, forget and abdicate.

She slowly looked up at Hawthorne. "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He answered, flicking the switch on top of the computer.

It started up, and a video of Liz came onto the screen. "If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind."

I felt tears starting to sting in my eyes. _How the bloody hell could they do this to a creature?! It just wasn't fair?! _The Doctor glanced sideways at me and I tried to blink back the tears. He slowly slipped his hand into mine, and then looked down at the floor.

"And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

I looked to my left and saw Amy. She also looked like she was about to cry.

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong." He let go of my hand and pointed at Amy. "You don't ever decide what I need to know!"

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy cried.

"You did it. That's what counts." He snapped.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Amy said, choking back her tears.

"Oh, I don't care!" He turned and walked away. "When I'm done here, you're going home. Laura too."

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it!" Amy followed him, demanding answers. "Doctor!"

I slowly walked to Amy's side, knowing that this would upset her.

"Yeah, I know. You're only human." He stated, then started fiddling with some controls.

"Doctor, you're being a little harsh..." I spoke softly.

He glared at me as a warning to shut up, but didn't reply... He just looked back down at the control panel. I stood there, speechless.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked. She had quietly approached us.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it..." Amy said.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more." He was starting to become frustrated, and the tension and sadness in the room was making me want to cry again.

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz mumbled.

"Nobody talk to me." The Doctor growled, then started to shout. "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

I blinked in shock. _How could he yell at us like that? We'd just tried to help.._

Amy and Liz slowly retreated, Amy going to sit by Mandy and Liz going back over to the computer. I just continued to stare at him for a second.

"Laura, go away." The Doctor growled.

"Laura..." Amy called, and I sighed.

"She just wanted to help..." I whispered, talking about Amy. "And I, I didn't even vote.. Or see the video."

The Doctor didn't say a thing.

"Wow. You're an arse." I stated, then walked over to Amy and Mandy.

* * *

We sat and watched as the Doctor fiddled about with the machinery. Well, I say watched, I was mostly _glaring_. I didn't understand why he was being so damn cruel to Amy and I, when we'd not even done anything wrong.

The door slowly opened, bringing me out of my thoughts. Three children walked through and I heard Mandy gasp.

"Timmy!" She cried, and ran over to a small blonde boy. "You made it, you're okay! It's me, Mandy."

A tentacle starts to flail behind her, the young boy slowly backing away. Amy and I quickly stood up, just in case we needed to run over to help her. Unexpectedly, the tentacle tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around confused. She gasped when she realised what it was, then slowly reached up and started to stroke it.

_And then I __realized_. It didn't want to hurt anyone... It came by choice. The last of it's kind, wanting to help because it heard the children crying.

"Doctor, stop!" Amy's voice teared me away from my thoughts, and I glanced over at the children. Timmy was also stroking it now.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" I cried, rushing over to stand next to the Doctor. It appeared Amy had also realized the truth.

Amy ran over to Liz and dragged her to the voting buttons. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand."

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor shouted, trying to push past me, but I tried my hardest to push him back.

Amy pushed Liz's hand down onto one of the buttons, and the Doctor finally managed to get past me.. but it was too late. The pair of us ran towards the redhead and the Queen, but the Whale let out an extremely loud roar, and the ship started to shake, causing a panic. The Doctor stumbled backwards into me, and the pair of us fell onto the floor.

"Amy, what have you done?" he cried.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" She answered.

I climbed to my feet, praying that we'd done the right thing.

"We've increased speed!" Hawthorne looked shocked.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot... Got to help." Amy muttered, then flashed me a grin.

"It's still here... I don't understand." Liz frowned.

The Doctor stared at Amy, and I couldn't tell if he was shocked, astonished, or angry.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." Amy said. "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..."

"You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." I finished, Amy and I both looking at the Doctor.

* * *

He stood, staring out of the window at the city. He'd been stood their for at least ten minutes, dead silent. I didn't even know if he'd heard me enter the room. I wanted to say something.. But what was there that I could really say? I suppose I could apologise for being so rude to the man that had wanted to show me the Universe.

"I'm sorry, for calling you an arse.." I said. He didn't reply, not even moved an inch. "I know it was a really tough choice to have to make.. I was rude."

Amy ran into the room and dashed past me, stopping next to the Doctor. "From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." She held out the familiar mask.

The Doctor didn't say anything, so she went quiet and looked out of the window too. I could feel her happy vibe slowly fading, so I took a slow walk towards them.

"You could have killed everyone on this ship." He finally spoke as I reached his other side.

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

He turned to look at her. "And you saved it. I know, I know." He looked back out of the window.

"Amazing though, don't you think?" I spoke. "The Star Whale."

"All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." Amy spoke too.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." He said, looking at me, then at Amy.

"You couldn't. But we've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Amy reached up and pulled him into a hug. I smiled at the two of them, my eyes starting to fill with tears again.._ Oh god, I was going soft_. I didn't have another second to think about that though, as the Doctor reached back and snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me into the hug too. Amy put one of her arms around me and the three of us stood there like that for a second, the Doctor pulling us in tight.

"Hey..." Amy spoke.

"What?"

"Gotcha." She whispered.

He chuckled once. "Huh. Gotcha." He buried his face into my hair, and I let a few of the tears fall, really not caring anymore.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of us were weaving our way back through London Market.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" I asked.

"Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write..." The Doctor smiled. "Never mind them.. Big day tomorrow!"

Amy's face fell. "Sorry, what?" We paused in front of the TARDIS.

_Did he know about her wedding? If I was honest.. I'd forgotten._

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine! I skip the little ones." He replied, pulling the key out of his pocket.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning?"

He turned and analysed Amy's face as she started to speak again.

"Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?"

_Was she saying that she didn't want to marry Rory?_

"Once, a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello." He smirked, then turned and walked into the TARDIS.

I glanced at Amy. "Why aren't you telling him? Do you not want to marry Rory?" I whispered.

She sighed and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. "Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?"

I heard her mention the phone and rushed into the TARDIS, letting the door swing shut behind me.

"People phone you?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, it's a phone box." He stated. We all hopped up the steps to the console. "Would you mind?"

Amy picked up the phone whilst the Doctor fiddled with things on the console.. "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who?" She moves the phone away from her ear and covers the speaker. "Says he's the Prime Minister."

The Doctor looked at me and smirked.

"First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" I teased.

"Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor asked.

"Er, which Prime Minister?" Amy asked. "The British one."

"Which British one?"

"Which British one?" She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Winston Churchill.." She held the phone out for the Doctor. "For you."

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?"

Amy and I watched as he talked to Winston Churchill.

"Is it actually him?" I questioned quietly.

"I guess so..." Amy replied.

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister." The Doctor spoke into the phone. "We're on our way."


End file.
